Forbidden Love
by Celestial Inuyoukai
Summary: Sakura's in love, but with who? What happens after thirteen years away from Konoha?
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. T-T

* * *

There was absolute silence in Konoha. No one ever went out after one am due to the patrolling ANBU that followed you. At the moment if someone looked out the window they would see a figure running across the roof tops as if they were in a hurry to meet someone. Nobody would really care, it was probably just an ANBU patrolling the surrounding area.

* * *

Sasuke was bored and he couldn't sleep. It was two am and all he could think about was an 19 year old pink-haired kunoichi. Sakura had gotten over her crush while Sasuke was with Orochimaru. At least that's what Naruto had told him. Then just a couple weeks ago he overheard Hinata telling Ino that Sakura was engaged. Sakura engaged? It made him laugh. She doesn't even have a boyfriend. Sasuke sat up and walked over to the window. Suddenly he heard the leaves rustling. Activating his Sharingan he noticed an ANBU. Not just any ANBU, this one had pink hair tied in a high ponytail. There was only one person in the entire village that had pink hair. She seemed to be in a hurry and very cautious, almost as if she was up to no good.

'Sakura where are you going?' wondered Sasuke .

Sakura finally moved and he decided he would follow her.

* * *

Sakura was desperate. She hadn't seen him since the day he proposed to her. Sakura offered to take the night shift yet again. Hopefully Tsunade wasn't getting suspicious but this was the only time she could see him. Every time someone said that Akatsuki was in the area she always asked for the night shift. Sakura suddenly had a feeling that someone was following her and she jumped into the nearest tree, not noticing the raven-haired male watching her. Sending a clone back to her post she continued on her way. After what seemed like five minutes Sakura arrived at Team 7's old training ground. She smiled as she remembered her old team. Naruto is still as hyper and reckless even though he is in ANBU with her. Naruto along with Hinata are the only one's that know her secret. Her smile turned into a frown at the thought of Sasuke. He became a jonin a couple months ago and is thinking about entering the upcoming ANBU exams.

'Baka Sasuke,' thought Sakura. 'Can't you leave me alone? You broke my heart once and now it seems you have developed feelings for me.'

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts when a kunai came flying towards her.

'He's finally here.'

* * *

Sasuke was about to block the kunai heading towards Sakura but she simply dodged it. Sasuke watched helpless while more weapons were being thrown her way until someone came out with a full scale attack. Sakura's ANBU mask was sliced in two by the attacker who had an Akatsuki cloak on. Sakura did not even retreat after that happened. She just kept a smirk on her face while her green eyes glistened in the dark.

'Isn't the first rule of being ANBU making sure that your identity isn't revealed?' thought Sasuke. 'She is supposed to retreat!'

Suddenly the figure pinned her to the ground but instead of killing Sakura, he kissed her. Sasuke stood shocked as he watched Sakura kiss back.

Sakura was in heaven. She hadn't kissed him like this since he proposed.

"How's my fiancé?" he asked letting her catch her breath and offering her his hand.

"Fine. A couple of my friends found out though." answered Sakura accepting the hand and standing up.

"They found out about us?" he asked sounding worried.

"Just the engagement, not you Itachi." she said giving him a passionate kiss.

"Good," he said kissing her back. "I've talked to the leader and he said you can join but it has to be done within two days."

"You mean he's actually letting me join?" asked Sakura shocked.

"Yes but we must make it look like you were killed."

Sakura smirked. "I have a handy jutsu that can help us with that"

"Did my pink-haired love invent it?" asked Itachi smirking while running his hand through her silky hair.

"But of course. I can make a clone that has died in any way and it will last for three days."

"I expect nothing less from my cherry blossom." Itachi said kissing her.

"We can do it tomorrow." said Sakura.

Itachi kissed her once more as if it was the last time they would ever meet and he disappeared. Sakura looked at her ANBU mask and repaired it like nothing happened. She disappeared towards her post.

* * *

Sasuke was shocked and angry. Sakura was engaged to his one enemy… Itachi. Listening to their plan, he decided that Sakura isn't going anywhere. Watching Sakura disappear toward her post, Sasuke returned home.

'Sakura will have a surprise tomorrow night.'

Sasuke woke up at dawn and was ready in a matter of minutes. He sped off towards his team's meeting spot. When Sasuke arrived he was greeted by a blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl.

"Sasuke-sensei!" she shouted. "What are we doing today?!"

You'd think she was Naruto's daughter or something.

"Yumi, Sora, Tsuki, you all have the day off today."

"What?!" shouted a young brown-haired boy with brown eyes.

"Don't complain Sora-kun. Maybe we can go and eat lunch together later on?" asked a girl with midnight black hair and green eyes.

"Sure Tsuki," said Sora. "Want to join us later Yumi?"

"Yeah! Let's go eat ramen!"

Sasuke smirked watching his team walk off arguing.

'Now to the Hokage,' he thought.

* * *

Sakura got back from her shift and went to help Tsunade with her paperwork.

Ohayo gozaimasu Tsunade-sama," Sakura said followed by a yawn.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Sakura." said Tsunade. "You know that you can go back home and sleep."

"Arigato Tsunade-sama." said Sakura. "Do you think its okay if I take tonight's shift again?"

"Naze?" asked Tsunade.

"Well Shikamaru is dying to spend some time Temari since she's in the village."

"That's very thoughtful of you Sakura." said Tsunade, "I'll be sure to tell him that he has the night off."

Sakura smiled and was about to leave when Tsunade asked her one question she did not want to hear.

"Sakura, who's your fiancé?"

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama," said trying not to kill her sensei, "but we decided to keep that a secret until we set a wedding date."

"I understand Sakura. I had a weird feeling that you are dating someone you're not supposed to," said the Hokage laughing.

Sakura stiffened and hoped with her entire soul that her sensei didn't notice. She just laughed along with the Hokage and then left. She had to start packing. While walking down the hall she passed Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"Ohayo!" said Sakura cheerfully.

"Ohayo," they both said in union.

Sakura noticed that Sasuke was looking everywhere but at her. She decided to ignore it and smiled at Shikamaru.

"The Hokage has a surprise for you Shika. Hope you appreciate it."

"Probably more night shifts," said Shikamaru lazily.

"Well I have to go pack so I'll see you later." said Sakura.

"Pack?" asked Sasuke.

'Shit!' thought Sakura. "Yeah, I have a mission tonight."

With that she sped away waving.

* * *

'She might pack but she isn't going anywhere,' thought Sasuke as Shikamaru and him walked towards the Hokage's office.

"Shikamaru, Sakura has kindly offered to take your night shift tonight so you get the night to yourself." said Tsunade immediately after they entered.

'I finally get to see Temari,' thought Shikamaru.

"Hokage-sama I have some important information that you might want to hear about. Though I suggest you bring some ANBU and jonin that we know as well."

"Why is that Sasuke?" asked Tsunade curiously.

"It has to do with Sakura and…" Sasuke paused, "my brother."

Tsunade became worried and contacted some ANBU and Jonin. Kakashi, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru, Shino, Kurenai, Ino, Choji, Asuma, Neji, Lee, Tenten, and Gai all poofed into the room.

"What is so urgent?" asked Lee.

"Sasuke has some information regarding Akastuki." said Tsunade sternly. "Proceed Sasuke."

"Last night I noticed Sakura right outside my window during her shift."

"How would you know it's her?" asked Ino. " Isn't this supposed to be about Akastuki?"

"I'm getting to that!" said Sasuke.

"Hold on. Sakura wasn't at her post last night." said Choji. "I followed her but she returned, at least I think she did. Her chakra was strange until about 4am. Then it was normal."

"She sent a clone in her place," said Sasuke, "I saw her make it. She then sped off to our old training ground where she was attacked."

"You didn't help her?" asked Ino shocked.

"Sakura can take care of herself. She was fine when we saw her this morning." said Naruto. "She can still kick my ass sometimes."

Hinata chuckled. "Yes, it's fun watching Naruto-kun get thrown around like a punching bag. Although you still haven't told us who she was attacked by."

Naruto watched Hinata as she became extremely serious but worried. She surprised everyone when she beat Neji into ANBU. He was so proud to call her his girlfriend. Now he concentrated on Sasuke.

' That teme better not tell who Sakura is engaged to.' thought Naruto. 'It would ruin Sakura's plans tonight.'

Flashback to Earlier that Morning

"Naruto, Hinata, I want you to make sure no one sees me with Itachi tonight." said Sakura.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with us," said Hinata smiling.

"You deserve some happiness after what that teme did to you." said Naruto.

"Thank you so much!" said Sakura.

Naruto was so glad that Akastuki gave up trying to capture him after Sakura and Itachi fell in love. After Sasuke left their team, it broke Sakura's heart and her was happy that they were engaged. Himself and Hinata decided to help Sakura at all costs.

"We're going to get you out of the village!" said Naruto confidently.

End Flashback

"She was attacked by Uchiha Itachi, my brother."

'Shit!' both Naruto and Hinata thought.

Everyone became silent and grim.

"How does this have anything to do with Sakura's fiance?" asked Tsunade slowly getting agitated.

"He kissed her." said Sasuke simply and everyone was shocked.

"Sakura is engaged to the most evil and dangerous nuke-nin alive? That can't be true!" shouted Tenten.

"I believe Sasuke." said Tsunade bluntly.

"I don't understand Tsunade-sama." said Kiba.

"Before you arrived, Sakura was here asking to take the night shift again. Then I questioned her about her fiancé. She stiffened then told me they had to decide on a wedding date before they reveal each other." explained Tsunade.

"I understand," said Kurenai. "A girl practically always goes around telling who she is engaged to once it happens."

"She also said something about packing and having a mission tonight." said Shikamaru.

"Mission my ass!" shouted Sasuke. "She is leaving tonight and making it look like she was killed!"

"Calm down Sasuke," said Kakashi. "What will happen to her Hokage-sama?"

"You all know that this is forbidden. If, no, when we find her, she will be charged and kept under special ANBU watch." Tsunade sighed. "My own student. I have to do this to my own student. Kakashi you are team leader of this mission. Organize it however you want but bring her back, alive preferably. Dismissed!"

Everyone left to plan their attack.

* * *

'I only need a few things,' thought Sakura as she packed.

She was almost done and it was only 4:00 pm. Only 10 more hours left and she can be with Itachi. Sakura recently went to all her friends and said goodbye and they all had this odd aura around them as if they knew what she was hiding. It sort of scared her. She shook the thought out of her head and continued to pack until she heard a knock on her door. Sakura opened her door and smiled happily until she saw the look on both her friends' faces. She quickly dragged them in.

"What's wrong?" asked Sakura.

"You should have had us come last night," said Naruto.

"Why? No! Someone saw me?"

"Yes, but its worse because it was Sasuke." said Hinata sadly.

"No! Just when everything was falling into place!" cried Sakura.

"Don't worry Sakura," said Hinata. "Naruto and I offered to come over in case you suspected that we were up to something, although our real reason is to tell you about our plan."

"Really?" Sakura suddenly brightened up. She could always rely on these two.

"Since I have the toad contract and Ero-senin is off somewhere in Yuki no Kuni on a mission, I was able to send a message to Itachi." said Naruto.

"We told him to bring Sasori tonight because he is a master puppeteer." continued Hinata. "We told him to control our bodies so you could escape. We received a message not too long after our meeting with the Hokage."

"What did it say?"

"They agreed and oddly offered us spots in the organization and we accepted." said Naruto.

"Really?" asked Sakura shocked.

"Yes. We are to be taken hostage after you escape with Itachi, and the next time we meet the Rookie Nine and Team Gai, we'll be part of Akastuki!" said Hinata excitedly.

"This is great!" squealed Sakura. "I can't wait!"

"Some of the members have taken your bags Naruto-san and Hinata-chan, yeah." said a voice from behind them. "I was wondering if Sakura-chan was ready, yeah."

"Deidra!" shouted Sakura hugging him and handing him her bag. "I'll see you tonight."

"Be careful Sakura-chan," he said and disappeared.

"This is so exciting! Two of my best friends are coming with me!"

"Sakura-chan we've been hear too long," said Naruto.

"We'll see you tonight," said Hinata giving her a hug.

* * *

'It's almost 2:00 am,' thought Sasuke, 'where is she?'

Sakura came into the clearing right on time and Itachi appeared seconds after and gave her a kiss. It was disgusting and it made his blood boil. Kiba laid a hand on his shoulder.

"It won't help get her back." he whispered.

Sasuke nodded and calmed down. They were all waiting until they moved, but suddenly they saw the signal. Everyone leapt out even though they all thought it was too early for the signal.

* * *

Naruto smirked. He had been taken over by Sasori's chakra strings and had to make the signal earlier.

"This feels weird," said Hinata while trying to move.

"You better not kill us Sasori or else Sakura-chan will be on your case."

"Don't worry," he said. "You ready?"

"Yes," they said in union.

* * *

'Where the hell are Hinata and Naruto?' thought Sasuke. 'They should be fighting.'

Itachi and Sakura were fighting back to back and they were doing very well. Sakura smirked.

'One more hit and Hinata and Naruo will come.'

Ino managed to punch Sakura, knocking the wind from her.

"Why did you betray the Village?" asked Ino. "For this piece of trash that will abuse you?"

Something sparked in Sakura and she went all out on Ino. By the end of the beating, Ino was bloody and unconscious with Shino and Choji.

"Never call Itachi a piece of trash."

Sasuke was shocked. Sakura was never that violent when she fought, and the way they were fighting told you that they were informed about the attack. All of a sudden a fist came flying at Sasuke but he dodged it before it hit him.

"Baka Naruto! What are you doing?" he shouted.

"I can't control my body!" Naruto shouted while trying not to laugh.

Sasuke suddenly felt weak and he couldn't draw chakra. He turned around and saw Hinata in the Juken stance. She had closed all of his chakra points while he was shouting at Naruto.

"Hinata! What the hell are you doing?" asked Neji.

"I'm being controlled as well!"

"Who could control these two at the same time?" asked Asuma.

"I can," said Sasori as he came out of the shadows.

"We will be taking these two with us for a while," said Itachi while hitting their pressure points.

Naruto and Hinata smiled briefly at each other while darkness took over. All the fighting had stopped at this point and there was silence. No one knew what to do next. This wasn't supposed to happen. The silence was interrupted by the sound of metal hitting metal. Everyone turned towards the sound and saw Sasuke attacking Sakura.

"You are not leaving Sakura. I won't let you." said Sasuke.

"I'm not coming back and you can't make me Saskue!" she said. "I love your brother. You lost your chance when you left the village to Orochimaru and you can never get it back."

She pushed away and disappeared with Itachi and Sasori who was holding Naruto and Hinata. The Konoha ninjas were worried for Naruto and Hinata as well as shocked that they escaped.

* * *

A little more than a year has passed and no one had seen Akastuki or Hinata and Naruto. They were assumed dead and their bodies disposed of somewhere. A funeral was made for them even though their bodies weren't found. One day while Shikamaru was on gate duty, he noticed four figures walking towards the village. He looked closer and saw that all four were wearing Akastuki cloaks. He sounded the alarm and all of the Rookie Nine (minus Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata), and Team Gai appeared.

"Calm yourselves," said a deep voice. "We are not here to fight."

"We just came to show our loyalties." said a feminine voice softly.

"We also came to tell Sasuke that..." a third voice trailed off.

"I am now happily Uchiha Sakura." said the fourth voice while lowering her hat along with the man beside her.

"Sakura?" asked Ino.

Sakura had grown her hair and it was put in a braid. She also had a more muscular figure. Itachi basically looked the same, but everyone was concentrated on the two unknown members who still had their hats on.

"Who are you?" asked Neji.

"I'm saddened that you don't remember us. Especially me dear cousin." said the feminine voice as she lowered her hat.

Everyone stood shocked as they saw Naruto and Hinata in front of them.

"How are you alive?" asked Kiba.

"We never died to begin with." said Naruto.

"Naruto and Hinata were the only ones who knew about Itachi and I." said Sakura.

"We decided to inform them about Sasuke's plan and they were able to escape." continued Hinata.

Sasuke's blood was boiling. How dare his friends betray him. He noticed that Sakura's guard was down so he took his chance. Sasuke launched himself at Sakura and pinned her to the ground. This sparked the fight as everyone distracted Itachi, Naruto, and Hinata from Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura was barely able to comprehend what happened. One minute she was next to Itachi, the next she was on the ground.

"If I can't have you, NO ONE WILL!" shouted Sasuke.

He was about to run the kunai through Sakura's heart when Itachi knocked him off.

"So you would kill two people Sasuke?" asked Itachi coldly as he helped Sakura up.

The fighting came to a stop.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Sasuke.

"Wow," said Naruto, "and people say that's I'm slow."

"Sasuke, Sakura is pregnant." Hinata said softly knocking her cousin unconscious.

"Sakura, you're a traitor. This is forbidden." said Ino crying.

"Forbidden or not," said Sakura punching Sasuke in the stomach as her decided he didn't care that she was pregnant. " I love him and no one can change that."

Sakura gave Itachi a kiss and they all disappeared. The remain of the Rookie Nine and Team Gai stood there as Sakura's words echoed in their minds.

"Forbidden or not, I love him..."

* * *

I hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!! I'm back and I decided not to make this a oneshot anymore!!! YAY!!! All fans of this story are probably very happy. Continue to send reviews and even ideas. It makes me happy. I'm also thinking of starting a Harry Potter fanfic when I'm done this one and my Sesshy one. If you have have any ideas for any on my fanfictions, I will be forever grateful. Love ya all!!!

* * *

"Kagami! Keitaro! Dinner!" shouted a pink-haired woman from the kitchen.

Out of nowhere popped a twelve year old girl and boy. They both had black hair but the girl had pink streaks in it curtosy of her mother. The both had green eyes except when they are fighting. Then they have their second stage sharingan. They smiled innocently at their mother.

"How many times have I told you not to use your ninja skills in the house?" she asked.

"About a million times mom," said Kagami. "We're not little kids anymore."

"Yeah mom! We want to graduate from an academy and become genin!" whined Keitaro.

"Well I have to talk to your father about that. Now eat your dinner while I go find him."

The young pink-haired woman walked out of the house and entered a building not too far. She entered cautiously making sure to hide her presence when a senbon needle came flying at her. She quickly dodged it when a fist came towards her right after. Smirking she got into her stance and signaled that she was ready for anything the dark-haired man standing in front of her would throw at her. He smirked and continued to throw several weapons at her. She dodged all of them and ran right up to him and planted a kiss on his lips as a sign that she won.

"Sakura, you still have it." he said.

"Have what? The glamourous looks or the amazing ninja skills?" asked Sakura.

"Both of course." he said kissing her again.

"Itachi, dinner's ready and we have to discuss what the children are going to do for their future."

"We'll do that after dinner or in the morning after a little fun." Itachi smirked.

Sakura punched him playfully on the arm and walked towards the house with her husband of 13 years. Niether of them have changed that much. Sakura though, grew her hair again because Itachi said he liked it that way. Other than that they both became taller. Sakura reaching 5'11 while Itachi was a good 6'3. Itachi watched his wife bring the food to the table while wondering where their talk will lead them. They have discussed this in the past but neither knew how to go about granting their children's wish. They agreed to train them with what they new and anything that they might have questions about. You could easily tell that they are powerful. Both Keitaro and Kagami have been on B-rank missions with Itachi and Sakura.

'Now how do you go about entering the children of two missing-nins into the academy in Konoha?' Itachi asked himself. Sure they could have put them in the Yukigakure village academy where they were hiding now, but they both agreed to send them to Konoha since they were both raised there.

"Itachi, are you okay?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, just thinking." he said and started eating.

* * *

Later that night Itachi and Sakura were lying in their bed. 

"Do you think it's safe to send them there?" asked Sakura. "I mean Sasuke is there and what if he finds out they are our children?"

"We both know that Keitaro and Kagami can't tell anyone who their parents are since we used that jutsu on them. Not even the Hokage can get into their minds." answered Itachi. "The only way to get them into the village without questions asked first is by injuring them."

Sakura gasped. "You can't mean that! They're our children Itachi!"

"They are also teenagers Sakura," he said sternly. "We have to make it look like we are after them because someone didn't keep a promise. We have to get them in that academy. There are some things we can't teach them Sakura."

"I understand, we'll tell them in the morning."

With that out of the way, both Itachi and Sakura fell asleep imagining their children's reactions.

* * *

Hope you liked it!! Please review, it means a lot to me. 


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sooo sorry that i haven't updated in like forever but i have so many thigs going on in my life right now that and i try my best. Also Christmas break is coming up in a week and a half so hopefully that will give me time to write more. so please enjoy!**

**Celestial Inuyoukai**

* * *

Itachi woke up in the morning snuggled close to his wife. Looking at her he just couldn't stop thinking about how lucky he was when he first met her.

Flashback

"Itachi when exactly are these ANBU supposed to come?" asked an annoyed Kisame.

"They will come when they come." he answered while Kisame just crossed his arms obviously pissed off.

They heard the rustle of a leaf and saw four Leaf ANBU appear and converse before they separated once again leaving one behind. Itachi just stared and thought that they were stupid to separate like that. Deciding to take this one out himself , he dropped out of the tree and ran at full speed towards the ANBU. What he didn't expect was for the ANBU to turn around and punch the ground so hard that it cracked, making him lose balance with his aim.

"I was told to watch out for any member of the Akatsuki." the ANBU said getting into ready position. "And it looks like you are the first one to come across my path."

Itachi smirked. It was a female ANBU. They were usually pretty emotional when he got into their heads. He was just about to charge when he noticed that the ANBU was staring at him intensely as if they recognized something.

"Sasuke?" she asked.

Whatever Itachi was expecting, it wasn't that.

"No, I'm Uchiha Itachi. My brother would sooner be dead than get a chance to join."

The ANBU clearly became angry at this statement and charged full speed towards Itachi. Itachi observed that this woman had a thing for his brother and maybe if he kidnapped her, his brother would come after him again. Itachi also observed that this ANBU had monster strength so he had to avoid many of her attacks so that he wouldn't get crushed by the force. He brought out a kunai and managed to slice the mask from her face.

Now it takes many thing for Itachi to fall for a woman. First they had to be strong enough to at least give him a challenge, and this one certainly did. He like confident women and he also had a thing for green eyes. This woman had the most remarkable emerald green eyes he had ever seen and he found himself falling for her at one glance.

"Yo, Itachi!" shouted Kisame. "Hurry up and kill her."

Too bad he had to kill her. He was about to do just that when the woman asked something very strange.

"Before you kill me, I have a request." she said.

"And what would that be?" asked Itachi in a monotone voice.

"Tell your bastard of a brother that I hope he rots in hell." she said with so much malice in her voice that he had to hide a shiver.

Itachi was now curious and instead of killing her, he bound her, pressed her pressure point and picked her up.

"What the HELL are you doing Itachi! We were ordered to kill them, not take them hostage!" shouted Kisame.

"This one intrigues me." said Itachi and he jumped away with the now unconscious ANBU.

End Flashback

What happened after was a bit weird, even Itachi had to admit. She was stubborn and wouldn't cooperate and in the end she blurted out that she wanted to join Akastuki on the condition that they stop trying to rule the world. Surprisingly, their leader agreed and they now only do extremely high rank missions. However all the villages still think that they were after the demon containers.

Itachi was stroking Sakura's face when she started to stir and smiled her sleepy smile.

"Good morning." she said and kissed him.

"Good morning cherry blossom," he answered back and saw a smile grace her face.

They both went along their usual morning routines with a little smooching here and there, but as I said before, its part of their routine. Sakura woke both Keitaro and Kagami because they both liked to sleep in and didn't want to go through their morning training. Once the half awake twins were up and getting ready, Sakura started on breakfast.

Sakura was just about done when the door burst open and Sakura jumped while flinging the still hot frying pan full of eggs towards the door. It was a perfect hit and a very loud clang that alarmed the entire house. Itachi came flying into the room along with Keitaro and Kagami.

"Naruto I told you not to do that! It happened the last time you did it." scolded a young woman with black hair.

"HA HA!!!" a young boy was laughing. "Dad you still got beaten by a girl!"

"Be quiet Arashi or else we'll double your training and it'll be with Itachi!" shouted the blonde male who was known as Naruto.

"I think you should talk to Itachi about that before you threaten our son! I'm so sorry Sakura," the female continued, "Naruto does this almost every morning and he still doesn't realize how paranoid you get when someone slams the door open. I still get that way."

Sakura laughed at her long-time friends. "Don't worry about it Hinata, he'll learn… in about another 30 years." Both women burst out laughing.

Naruto and Hinata decided to stay with Itachi and herself when the time came. They actually didn't give one glance back. Hinata grew her hair out until it reached to the top of her hips and it was always kept in a braid. She was about the same height as Sakura and her eyes where the milky white of her bloodline the Byakugan from the Hyuga line. However she is now the wife of Uzumaki Naruto who is still as hyper and rash as ever. Naruto's blonde hair is still the spiky mess it was when they were genin. It never seems to change and whenever they go out on missions he has to change the colour.

Now they had a son about a year younger than her children. He was a spitting image of his father with the exception of the Byakugan he received from his mother. Arashi's personality however was a mixture of his mother and father. When he fought he had the strength of his father but the calmness and calculating look of his mother. A very deadly force to be reckoned with.

So here they all were eating breakfast which Sakura finally finished with Hinata's help. Sakura kept stealing glances at Itachi until he finally nodded to her. So Sakura put her fork down and cleared her throat, stopping all conversations. Everyone at the table grew silent because this was usually Sakura's 'We have a dangerous mission' voice. However this was a little bit different.

"Naruto, Hinata, I would like you to consider this suggestion I'm going to make but we will need the answer by tomorrow." Sakura started and then turned to look at her twins. "Kagami, Keitaro, you asked you father and I to consider letting you go to the Academy where we were taught most of our skills. We have decided to let you have this opportunity."

Keitaro and Kagami looked at each other shocked. They never believed that their parents would let them have this one dream of theirs because of the danger involved. Both their parents were missing-nin and so if they were found out that they were their children… well let's just say it would be a bad ending.

"So you'll let us go to Konoha even though there's so much danger?" asked Kagami.

"This is awesome! Now we can have our own place to live and do whatever we want and…" Keitaro was cut off by his father.

"Kids, you must understand although you will get freedoms you cannot forget the threats that are in Konoha. We are missing-nins and you are our children. Should anything happen to you we would never forgive ourselves." said Itachi.

"So you're sending your kids to that bastard!" shouted Naruto.

"Naruto language! I know Sasuke is one but watch it around the kids." Hinata scolded, however she looked at bit troubled by the idea. "Arashi, would you like to go with them to the village?"

Naruto looked at Hinata incredulously. "What are you…!!" he started only to receive a glare from his wife.

Arashi looked thoughtful for a moment as if analyzing the situation from every angle. Arashi had always wanted to go to an Academy however he never asked because he knew of the dangers. So being presented with the option, he looked at his mother and nodded his head. His father on the other hand gave a huff and gave in knowing that he would give in eventually.

Sakura smiled at the exchange between the Uzumakis and then looked at all three kids.

"We have put a special blood jutsu on all three of you when you were born and that means no one can go digging into your head for information because it will be blocked and push them out."

"This is our plan for tomorrow since that is when you're leaving," continued Itachi and he saw three pairs of eyes grow big. "Yes tomorrow. We will attack you with all our strength so that you are injured."

Hinata gasped and looked at Sakura who's eyes portrayed the sadness in them. "Isn't there another way?" she asked quietly but Sakura just shook her head.

"I understand," said Naruto breaking the silence. "It's so they get accepted into the village without any questions until after. But what will they say about their skills?"

"We decided that we will put a story in their heads that they remember nothing of the person who trained them since they were attacked in the spring. Make it look like they've been running for a couple months, hiding in various villages." said Sakura.

Keitaro, Kagami, and Arashi looked at each other with slight shock and fear. This was the first time they would be so badly injured and by their own parents, and in Arashi's case someone he considered family. Then their expressions turned to determined ones and they looked at their parents and accepted the fate that awaited them. They were briefed on who they must avoid at all costs and the number one person was Keitaro and Kagami's uncle Sasuke. He still held a grudge against his brother and would probably do anything to get Sakura back even though he was already married.

It was a long day for both families. More information was given about Konoha and how the academy would work or they might just be promoted to genins because of their skills. Sakura, Itachi, Naruto and Hinata would sneak in at night and bring them their clothes and anything else that they want with them. So began a long day of training, planning, packing, and learning some cooking for Kagami so that they don't follow Naruto's example of only eating ramen.

The next thing they knew was the first rays of sun where showing beneath the horizon and the day of parting finally came.

* * *

**I hope you liked it so don't forget to review! I think I'll do a chapter for every five reviews don't you think? So 5 reviews next chappie! **


End file.
